Final Vengeance
by Nukem999
Summary: A one shot fic. It's about a general's personal vendetta Godzilla, and how his whole life has become Godzilla. My first attempt at making a 1 shot story.


**Final Vengeance**

In one singular moment's notice, the peaceful, serene silence of the beautiful night sky was violated by the painful screams of the dying species called humans. Massive explosions and crumbling buildings lit the sky in a sea of fire and choking black smoke. The tears of millions eyes burning with gas and heart ache. The thundering steps of a reptilian foot sent panic into the hearts of thousands, a familiar cry screamed over the landscape, Godzilla.

That's what I named my nightmare, my devil, my ultimate enemy. Godzilla, an abomination of man kind and nature, a twisted monster born from our mightiest weapons. Godzilla is stomping right down through Tokyo; I can still hear the children's cries, begging their parents to make this boogeyman go away. So much fear, there is so much fear in this city. I watch from a safe point, a military base far from Godzilla's destructive wrath and rampaging.

But as the looming shadow of Godzilla wades over the fallen cities and burning towns, I have a sense of hope. Yes you heard me, I have hope; hope that these pieces of metal and gold on my vest can do something. I'm a general you see. A general in the U.S. army, the only ones in the world capable of taking down Godzilla once and for all. That is if you can call this a world we live in, because from where I stand, looks more like a war zone.

The year is 2008, from Japan to Australia, to even here, Godzilla has destroyed city after city, burning them down as if they were mere toys. The other monsters born from nuclear power continue to contribute their terrible fuel to Godzilla's fire. Even if Godzilla destroys the monsters, it only further turns our once proud civilization, into a battlefield for demons. I speak to you as General Lawrence Thanos, but I cry for you Earth, as a human being.

I see lights glow in the distance of the city, but I know its energy reflection from Godzilla's glowing spines, which means more lives and more homes are being utterly destroyed. "Were almost ready for you freak, go ahead and have your fun, you'll be choking on your own blood in no time" I said. What's left of the world's government has finally agreed to let me handle Godzilla personally, looks like the devil just found his next customer.

---------------------

Godzilla roars as the crumbling city of Chicago falls before his destructive foot steps, large reptilian purple eyes search around the rubble, he snorts with disgusted disappointment. The large radioactive reptile lumbers through the ashes as he charges onward. Something was driving Godzilla's mind, driving him to go forward. Where are those voices I hear, Godzilla thought, what is it I am looking for? The infamous monster king was truly baffled.

Godzilla has been tracking and destroying every major sized city, but each city he levels he remains empty handed. Quickly Godzilla stormed his 4 clawed steps further into the mountains, bashing through rocks, trees, and anything else in his path. The sight of a military base comes before Godzilla. Violent rage boils powerfully in the reptile's eyes; Godzilla's spines flare as his radioactive ray blasts the base into atomic dust. Godzilla roars proudly.

Hundreds of soldiers and people are screaming, running from the structures literally melting from nuclear fire. Godzilla's flings his tail and smashes it long the crumbling hospitals. Many tanks and trucks were being boarded; those that could escape did so while the tanks and guns fired rapidly. But Godzilla simply screeched and shrugged off the bullets and bomb shells, the ammunition bounced harmlessly off of Godzilla's thick hide like rain drops.

The monster king stomped forward and crushed the trucks and tanks as they tried to leave, his claws shredding down radio towers with ease. Soldiers screamed as they dropped to their deaths. Another powerful blast from Godzilla's nuclear ray incinerated any remains of the military compound. A few moments pass before Godzilla stands there amongst the flaming wreckage. The nuclear lizard stands silently, as if listening to something.

A frequency was being picked up, Godzilla's eyes and ears were detecting something. Godzilla roared and left the war site, following the signal left by the mangled radio towers and com units. Puzzles pieces were slowly forming together in Godzilla's mind, and this frequency was a big piece. Totally unaware of what he was following, the creature searched on and on, following his atomic instincts. Godzilla was hunting something or some one.

THE END!


End file.
